


The Deep

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Christophe Giacometti, Dom/sub, M/M, sub Georgi Popovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Georgi wants help dealing with his thoughts through unconventional means and Chris is happy to help.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of YoI Rarepair Week 2021. This was the Free Day.

Georgi knew it was ridiculous that he was nervous to ask Chris for a scene, but he’d never done it before. As a lover and as his Dom, Chris was a very forward and arresting person who took what he wanted with an habitual ease Georgi found staggeringly easy to yield to. Besides that, Georgi’s first foray into submission had been with Chris. So far, he’d simply taken in the bombardment of new experiences and sensations, trying each out with wide-eyed curiosity. 

Yet, he knew exactly what he wanted – needed – after a week of gruelling practice sessions and the ongoing trouble he had with throwing himself into his choreographies while his mind was already stuck on next year, when the chronic back problems he had would likely force him to retire, and Chris wouldn’t be around anymore, either, after his coach Josef returned from the break he was currently on. There were too many thoughts in his head and he wanted them all gone for just a few hours.

Georgi and Chris left the rink together that evening and Georgi listened silently as Chris talked about their rinkmates. Eventually, Chris seemed to notice Georgi didn’t contribute much more than a few noncommittal hums and nods to the conversation.

“Everything alright, chéri?” he asked, eventually.

Georgi glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I have a question,” he said, “but it’s personal.”

“Now that sounds interesting. I doubt anyone’s listening, so out with it.”

Chris looked ahead along the lamp-lit street, which was indeed empty but for some cars rolling by and a couple of people hurrying along way ahead of them. Georgi straightened his scarf.

“Can we do a scene? Tonight or tomorrow?”

“I’d be very disappointed if we didn’t, with a whole free day ahead of us,” Chris said, suddenly too close to Georgi’s ear, and Georgi shivered a little at the small burst of warm air against his skin. Chris laughed, but then pulled back to regard him with some curiosity. “But you probably knew that.”

“I want something specific,” Georgi admitted.

Chris inclined his head, a silent encouragement, as Georgi still groped for a way to put his desires into words.

“I just want to follow your orders. I can do whatever you want, but I don’t want to talk or do something like play a role.”

Was that something Chris liked? Was it too passive? Georgi didn’t always want it to be that way, but right now he didn’t know if he even had it in him to take part in one of Chris’s more elaborate schemes. He had come to love them, but they weren’t easy on body or mind.

“Sure, I can do that,” Chris said, his hand joining Georgi’s in the wide pocket of Georgi’s coat. It was a simple gesture that nevertheless had Georgi’s heart spark with affection. He wrapped his fingers around Chris’s cold hand.

“You need gloves,” he said absent-mindedly.

“The ones I wore in winter are too thick,” Chris answered with a shrug.

Georgi resolved that he would go buy some cloth gloves for Chris as soon as he got the chance.

“Why are you looking for a scene like that?” Chris asked, after they had walked side by side in silence for a moment. “I mean, it’s fine if it’s just a sex thing, but you seemed so stern just now.” He chuckled. “And the more I know, the better I can hit the spot.”

Georgi contemplated the answer for a moment.

“I always seem to end up somewhere else when we really get into a scene,” he said, “but sometimes, when I’m only going with what you say, eventually it feels like I’m drowning.”

“Is that good?” Chris asked doubtfully.

“Yes,” Georgi said with conviction. “I’m down in the deep. There are no thoughts, just impulses and emotions. It is frightening, but I know you’ll take me out again.”

“No one’s ever put it quite like that to me,” Chris said with a smile. He was proud, Georgi saw, and he had reason to be. “I think I have an idea or two how to help you get there.” He looked over at him. “Maybe you can tell me what’s on your mind that you want it all consigned to the bottom of the Marianna Trench, though?”

“Don’t worry. Those aren’t problems you can solve for me,” Georgi answered.

-

Chris had already learned that Georgi was a strange mix of open and closed-off when it came to his emotions. He would express them to an audience of thousands when he had deemed it necessary for his art, and tilt from one moment to the next into a tearful break-down or effusive joy even in private. However, as long as something hadn’t reached that tipping point, positive or negative, there was a chance he would remain quiet for indeterminate amounts of time.

But Chris did understand that not all problems were the kind you necessarily wanted to chew through with others right away. If Georgi needed to unwind by going deep into subspace and getting fucked, then hey, he could be a supportive boyfriend. Once Georgi was exhausted and pliable, he usually had a better chance of getting answers out of him, anyway.

First he had to fall, though, and Chris had a feeling he could make that hole deeper if he completely took the rudder out of his hands. After all, Georgi was looking to escape higher thought.

“Is this comfortable?”

Chris checked the seat of the leather restraint on Georgi’s wrists. He had pulled them up to the middle of the headboard and fastened them there. There was a generous length of chain so that Georgi could still push himself up on his elbow to breathe if he had to, and Chris could turn him on his back if he liked, but for now he wanted him exactly like this, on his belly, naked, his ass propped up by a few pillows.

“Yes, but... I can’t do much here.”

“You’re not supposed to do much, chéri.”

Chris reached behind himself and grabbed a black strip of cloth which he looped around Georgi’s head, covering his eyes. Georgi made a small sound of surprise, but let Chris tie the blindfold.

“Here’s an order: relax,” Chris said, grabbing him by the shoulders, fingernails pressing red crescents into his skin.

-

Chris had started out simply rubbing Georgi’s back, and at first, Georgi had felt finicky, looking for an opportunity to interject, to serve. Chris hadn’t reacted to his fidgeting at all and that made it easier to succumb to his fate eventually, since it was the only choice. He heard himself give low, purring groans as Chris worked his way down his back to his calves and back up his legs, finally pulling his cheeks apart and massaging his hole with his thumbs. The first time Georgi came, it was with Chris’ tongue deep inside of him.

Afterwards, Chris turned Georgi around so he could to kneel over Georgi’s neck and fuck his mouth, holding his head up with one hand and pushing in deep enough to make him gag each time. Georgi’s head was swimming by the time Chris pulled his hard cock out of his mouth and moved downwards again to fuck him.

By the time he had come untouched with Chris’s cock in him, Georgi’s noises had turned breathless and he’d stopped forming sentences in his mind. When Chris shoved his fingers inside him to milk one more orgasm from him by massaging his prostate, he’d forgotten what the world outside looked like. The entire universe was Chris, with darkness surrounding them.

He came up again when Chris was freeing his hands, feeling like he’d had half a bottle of vodka on an empty stomach, but deeply content. Chris had already taken the blindfold off. Mindlessly, he pawed at Chris’s body leaning over his own while Chris cleaned him up.

“Do you want to get us water?”

Georgi nodded his head. He always had that task.

Chris turned to put the damp towel away and Georgi’s eyes drifted shut. He would just rest for a second before he got up.

-

Georgi startled himself awake an hour later, while Chris was reading on his phone next to him. After squinting into the ceiling light for a moment, he sat up suddenly.

“I forgot the water,” he said, as if he’d just realised he’d slept through his final exams.

Chris had to laugh.

“I managed to get us some,” he said, holding a glass to him. “I _do_ know where the bottle is. Here.”

Georgi stared at the glass before he took it, emptying it completely before he placed it on the nightstand again. Chris pulled him closer to where he sat against the backrest until Georgi was resting his head in Chris’ lap.

“Sorry. I haven’t been sleeping well,” Georgi admitted.

It was probably a compliment that he’d dozed off right after the scene, then. Chris teased his fingers through his short hair.

“What’s going on?”

Georgi breathed out.

“Nothing. Everything. Just the season, my injury, retirement... and after the next Worlds, you won’t be in Russia anymore, either.”

Well, Georgi hadn’t been lying, Chris couldn’t solve those problems for him – none of them but the last because that was, in fact, a problem that _was_ him and that Georgi couldn’t solve. He did still want to listen to the others, though.

“Why don’t you get some more sleep and we’ll talk tomorrow? We might be able to figure a few things out.”

Slowly, Georgi nodded his head against Chris’s hand. As Chris watched him cosy up against his thighs, felt his hair brushing against his naked stomach, he wondered how well _he_ would sleep when the next Worlds drew closer and he was supposed to leave this behind.

However, this was likely Georgi’s last season. Even if Chris returned to Josef after his hiatus, was there a chance Georgi would agree to come? It couldn’t hurt to float the idea, at least.

Maybe this was a problem they could solve together.


End file.
